


Entertainment in soapy water

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sex on a Car, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 30: dress up.Castiel just went down the garage to see what Dean is up to, but when he catches a flash of red right above the waistband of Dean’s shorts, it seems like his boyfriend might have dressed up just for him to see.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Entertainment in soapy water

It’s not like Castiel really intended to look. Dean had been in the garage cleaning up the Impala for at least half an hour before the ex-angel joined him, eager to either help or lose himself into contemplating his boyfriend in all his sweaty glory. Instead, he finds him wearing shorts, a black shirt that looks scandalously too short and tight for him, and half soaked with soapy water. The hunter smiles at him when he catches his sight, his dirty blond hair a mess of sweaty locks.

“Hey angel,” he smirks, his gaze lingering on Cas for half a second before he turns back to conspicuously cleaning Baby, “came to join in on the fun, or to watch?”

Castiel smiles as he rests his back against the work table, “you’re usually entertaining when you get all wet and soapy.”

“Sure am,” Dean answers, wiggling his eyebrows.

He looks outrageously gorgeous, if not for the way the mix of water and sweat lights up the constellation of freckles on his face, then for the insane bolt of arousal that runs through Castiel’s veins when Dean’s too tight black t-shirt rises up to reveal the bruise on his hipbones left by Cas’ hand the night before.

And the flash of red silk, barely visible above the belt of Dean’s denim short.

That fucker.

“Dean?” Cas growls as he approaches him carefully from behind.

“Yeah, babe?” Dean answers innocently, but Cas know better than falling for his act, “something on your mind?”

Cas presses himself against his back then, wrapping both arms around his waist and leaving a lingering kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Did you dress up for me?” he asks in a whisper, his mouth curving into a smile as he lets his hands go under Dean’s shirt, wandering on his skin, “because if you did, you’re about to get rewarded.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, angel,” Dean says, his tone playful.

But then Cas’ hands clutch at his hips, rekindling the small pain of the bruises he left the day before, and Dean whimpers.

“You sure about that?” Cas asks, kissing his way through Dean’s neck until he reaches his ear and playfully mouth at his earlobe, drawing a sinful moan out of the hunter’s throat, “I mean, it’s okay if you didn’t, I can always leave.”

One of his hand releases Dean's hip to travel all the way down to the bulge trapped in his denim shorts, Castiel dragging his finger over the fabric slowly, relishing the moans falling out of Dean's mouth as he keeps kissing the tender skin in the crook of his neck.

"I didn't get that, Dean, would you mind specifying? Do you want me to leave?" Cas asks, voice low and teasing as he finds Dean's pulse point and teases it with his tongue.

"No," Dean answers breathlessly, desperately chasing the friction of Cas' hand over his already stiffening cock, "please, babe, don't leave."

"So you did dress up for me, uh?" Cas asks, removing his hand and laughing when Dean whines, "so needy."

"Don't act like you didn't know that already," Dean laughs as Castiel finally allows himself to turn to face him.

Kissing Dean always feels like somehow the world stops spinning for half a second, allowing them to move together. Castiel had thought it'd fade at some point, but it's been months now and the feeling is still right here, fluttering inside his stomach when Dean's tongue sweeps over his lower lip and meet his own. It's so easy to lose all of his senses in Dean, so easy to fall into the rhythm of his heart beating, so easy to let go of everything and concentrate on only the two of them and love right at their fingertips.

He pushes him against the car, finally slipping both of his hands under Dean's denim shorts to cup his ass, catching his filthy moan in his mouth when he drags his fingers all over the silky fabric covering the hunter's glorious butt. 

"Knew you'd like it," Dean whispers against his lips, a smug look on his face.

"So you _did_ dress up for me, then," Castiel says, finally pulling the shorts down to Dean's ankles.

Dean settles for another breathtaking kiss instead of answering.

It turns out that the slippery hood of the car makes for a surprisingly great place to be bent over and being taken apart while wearing red panties.

Not that Cas intended to look, really.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/633442818417983488/entertainment-in-soapy-water)**   
>  _


End file.
